Hentairidion
by A Winged Fox
Summary: Finn gets chosen to take an age old quest. How will he adapt to this new way of life. Rated M for Lemons and Language. If you don't like it, then give it a try anyway! FinnXHarem


**AFW: Hey guys thought I should try something different from my regular Naruto stories.**

**Finn: Whats a Naruto?**

**AFW: None of your business. Anyway, Here is a new kind of story for me so let me know what you think.**

**Marceline: What are you going to do about all of these errors though.**

**AFW: Yeah but I did the best I could with my writing... application? Spell-check can only do so much.**

**Finn: Yeah and you sick as an author.**

**AFW: ... Dont make me call cupcake guy on your ass... literally.**

**Finn: Umm sorry?**

**AFW: Anyway, I could really use a beta for this story since I am not used to writing these.**

**AFW: NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Finn sighed to himself as he sat on the couch in his tree house alone. He knew that Jake was with Lady Rainicorn taking care of their Corndogs and BMO was off… being BMO. Finn once again sighed before he laid out on the couch.

"Everyone is busy doing their own biz." He said as he closed his eyes to take a nap. After a couple of minutes a paper flew in the window and hit Finn in the face. Finn kept sleeping not even noticing the paper. A couple of minutes flew by when a scream broke the silence.

Finn's eyes shot open and on impulse the shoved the paper into his pocket. He grabbed his adventure backpack and threw on his adventure pack. He slid down the ladder, grabbed his dad's sword then ran off in the direction of the scream. Finn wondered if he would be fine without Jake when all of a sudden Jake stretched next to him.

"Did you hear that scream buddy?" Jake asked as he fell into Finn's run as they entered a forest.

"Yeah man, I'm gonna go check it out you coming?" Finn asked as Jake stretched under Finn then grew and sped off through the woods. After a short time they came to a door.

Finn and Jake approached the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked dude." Finn told Jake.

"I can see man, there is a sign at the top. It looks like it needs some kind of password.." Jake finished as they looked at each other.

"Oh Glob, if we get it wrong what do you think happens?" Finn asked assuming the worst when Jake shrugs and steps up to the door.

"Open Sesame" Jake shouted and waited. "I guess nothing then" Jake said as he was hit by a rock. "Dude, this door is jank!" He shouted before he was hit by another rock. Jake walked away from the door rubbing his head. "Dude let's just leave, we probably won't know it."

"Yeah you're probably right." Finn sighed as he stuck his hands in his pocket and heard a crinkling noise. He pulled it out and saw the paper from before and saw a word written on it. "Hey Jake do you know what this word is?" Finn asked as Jake continued to walk away.

"What word."

"Hentai" Finn read out making Jake shrug. "It was on this paper I fou-"

"What were you saying buddy? Finn? Finn?" Jake called out as he turned around and Finn wasn't there. What he did see was a note on the ground telling him that he would meet him at home. Jake shrugged and figured it was just a Finn thing and went back to Lady Rainicorn.

Finn screamed loudly as he was dragged through the tunnels until he hit a cliff and fell down slightly. "What is up with this cave!" Finn shouted angrily as he stood up and saw a book that looked like the Enchiridion on a stone pedestal. He walked over and picked the book up and read the title.

"The Hentairidon? There is that word again." Finn opened the book and saw the page was blank. "Aww snap man this is just a journal!" He shouted and sat down with a pout as he until he noticed words appearing on the page.

_'To Finn the Human, if you are reading this then my aim was true and you have been stuck in an alternate world. If you're not Finn the Human then you should be reduced to ash by the end of this sentence. Finn, I have chosen you to go to a world of my own design that, hopefully, doesn't have any glitches. There will be a few inconsistencies that YOU know of, but everyone else will think of as natural. Your mission in this world is simple. Defeat monsters, save princess and become the hero king. However, if you choose not to act this way you could instead, rape women, pillage villages and enslave others._' Finn shuddered at that thought and made a note to kick his own butt if he ended up like that. '_The world around you will be influenced by your choices, such as if you choose to kill a monster or let it kill a village.'_

"So you are basically telling me that the world revolves around the choices I make?" Finn asked confused on how that worked.

'_Basically yes but I forgot to mention one other thing… what was it now?'_ The book said making Finn sweat drop at it.

"If it was so important why the glob did you forget it!" Finn shouted at the book.

'_Why don't you flip through the book and find out then!' _The book paused as Finn flipped through the book to see if there was more. _'Well it appears that is all for now, as you get further more things will be revealed. Good luck Finn and remember … I will be watching.'_ The book said before it closed leaving Finn alone in the cave.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Finn asked aloud before he got light-headed and fell unconscious.

**Back at the Tree house**

Jake opened the door to the tree house while chuckling to himself. "I can't believe what Lady did for my birthday. I hope she does that thing with her tongue more often." He chuckled again as he stretched up the tree to his room. He laid down in this bed and covered up with a blanket and saw Finn in his… cocoon? "Night Finn."

Finn groaned at the noise and sat up. "It's Morning Jake" Finn said as he left his wrapping. Jake rolled over and looked out the window.

"Oh yeah… you wanna goooo…."

"Go do what Jake?" Finn asked but got silence in return. "What's up Jake?" Finn looked at Jake who sat pointing at Finn with his mouth gaped open. Jake closed his mouth and opened it a few times before he gave up then stretched his arm downstairs then brought it back while holding a mirror. Finn walked in front of the mirror and ended up the same as Jake.

Finn stared at the mirror trying to understand what he was looking at. He raised one arm then the other. He spun around and surprisingly shook his butt in front of the mirror. After a few face tests Finn could only accept the fact that what he saw in the mirror was himself.

Finn now stood at 6 feet and had a considerable amount of muscle compared to before. Instead of the sticks he had before, his arms and legs looked much more muscular than before. He didn't have the bulging muscles of Susan Strong but instead they looked to be leaner. His shirt was now a blue muscle shirt and his jeans were now black ones. His shoes had remained the same along with his socks. His hat seemed the same only now it didn't have a chin strap so his blonde hair fell to his shoulders. Finn thought he looked really weird.

"Oh man what the Glob happened to me?" Finn asked as he looked himself over in the mirror noticing that his voice was much deeper than before.

"I don't know dude but maybe it has something to do with that necklace you have on?" Jake pointed at as Finn saw what he meant. He had on a purple closed eye on a silver chain. "Why don't you try taking it off?" To Jake's surprise Finn shook his head.

"Nah man its feels right." Finn said with a nod before something was buzzing in Finn's adventure pack. Jake stretched down the stairs to his backpack and a wall of text appeared in a hologram. "What does it say Jake?" Finn asked as he climbed down the ladder slowly trying to get used to his new body.

"It says here that Marceline needs your help with something involving a song." Jake said as Finn walked next to him.

"Oh Marcie needs my help… you gonna come dude?" Finn asked Jake who shook his head.

"Nah man it says she just wants you there and besides, Lady wants me to go on a picnic with her." Jake said as Finn shrugged his shoulders then put on his pack and went to the bottom floor before grabbing his dad's sword and setting out for Marceline's house.

As Finn was walking, he thought about his new looks and how everyone would react to them. He tried to picture their reactions when they saw him and compared them to Jake's face and gave a slight chuckle. Something was bugging him so he focused on it. He was nervous to see someone's reaction to his new look. He thought it might have been Princess Bubblegum since he had a major crush on her, but he found his thoughts drifting more towards the vampire queen he was on his way to visit.

Finn was good friends with Marceline since she was a radical dame that liked games. Finn thought more about it more and more thinking back to every time they were together. With his recently unlocked libido he realized a lot more things that he missed back then. He didn't even notice that he arrived at her house and walked right into her door with a loud thump. Finn rubbed his forehead as he stumbled back and landed on his bottom.

"Aww Snartz that hurts!" He complained to himself and looked up to see what he bumped into just when Marceline decided to open the door. Finn sat there looking up when he heard a voice from what he was looking at.

"Like what you see Finn?" A feminine voice said as Finn noticed that he was looking up someone's skirt and gazing deeply into their blue panties.

"I-I-I w-was j-just" Finn tried to explain as he jumped up with a red blush making the female laugh. Finn looked at who he was talking to and blushed an even deeper red as he noticed it was the woman who had occupied his thoughts on the way here…Marceline. The fact that it was Marceline wasn't the fact that he blushed but instead it was how she looked.

Finn saw her in a whole new way. He noticed how her long, silky, black, hair was waist length falling just enough in Finn's eyes. Her bangs framed her face in just the right way that highlighted her blood red eyes that drew Finn in. She was wearing a black tank top what barely contained, what Finn thought to be, C-cups at least. She wore a dark brown miniskirt as she floated a couple inches off the ground.

Marceline smirked a little and floated over to Finn and caressed his face. "Finn your face is so red it could feed me for weeks." She said playfully as she licked his cheek. Finn blushed deeper and chuckled a bit before walking inside.

'When did Marceline get so freaking hot!' Finn thought in distress as he fought an internal battle on how he felt for the vampire queen. Part of him felt that he should only be looking at PB that way but a bigger part felt warm when he looked at his vampire friend. Little did Finn know that Marceline was having similar thoughts.

**A Few Seconds Ago**

'Who is this Hunk?' Marceline thought as she licked her lips as she eyed the blonde man that was staring up her skirt. She firstly noted his muscular arms that were exposed by the muscle shirt he wore. She saw it only got better as she saw a handsome face framed by blonde bangs covered by a bear hat. She paused at that as she only knew one person that wore a bear hat and he looked nothing like that. She decided to go on her assumption and call out to him.

"Like what you see Finn?" She called out to see if she was right and the blonde jumped up at started stuttering just like Finn did. She giggled a little and saw him eyeing her then got a playful smirk. She floated over to him and licked his cheek. She whispered something to him making him go solid then walk inside. She waited a bit and started after him before getting a nosebleed as she confirmed her plan.

Finn sat down on the couch as Marceline closed the door and floated over to him. Finn avoided her eyes and stared at the floor not noticing that she was staring at him with suppressed lust in her eyes.

"Y-You said you needed help with something?" Finn said as he got tired of the silence after a while.

"Oh yeah, I need your help with some of the stuff around the house. Just some with some repairs and stuff." She said as he spread out in disappointment.

"Aww snarks Marceline, I thought you needed my help with some monster or something." Finn complained as he finally looked at her.

"Does that mean you aren't going to help me?" Marceline asked Finn giving him the puppy dog eyes. Finn flinched and thought for a moment before he slumped down then nodded. Marceline shouted in joy then hugged him. "Thanks Finn, I promise to make it worth your while." She said making him blush as she pushed her assets into his chest. "Now then, how about starting off mowing the grass." She said with an evil smirk as she pointed to a push mower. Finn shook his head then got to work.

**A Few Hours Later**

Finn sighed as he sat on Marceline's porch in his sweat soaked shirt. He looked over to see Marceline walk out with a glass of lemonade. Finn took the glass with thanks and gulped it down. They sat in silence for a while before Finn stood up.

"Well Marcie, I think I should be getting home it's getting late." Finn said as he began to walk off. Marceline was so focused at staring at his sweat covered body, she almost didn't hear him. She lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"F-Finn, why don't you spend the night? It's already so late." She said as she cast a little magic making it seem like it was the middle of the night.

"Aww snaps it's already that late? Well I guess I could if you don't mind Marcie?" Finn asked again as she smiled brightly then pulled him inside and upstairs.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I will wash your clothes for you." She said as Finn nodded and took off his shirt and hat. He shook his hair out of his face then went to unbutton his pants when he noticed Marceline drooling at him. He cleared his throat to get her attention only to be ignored.

"Umm Marcie do you mind?" He asked as he pointed to the door.

"No I'm good." She said absently as she continued to drool over Finn who just stood still pointing at the door until she got the message. After a few seconds she seemed to snap out of it before flying out the while stealing glance at Finn.

Finn sighed as he finished undressing and hopped in the shower hoping to take a quick cold one to relieve him of a swelling that he got. Unknown to Finn the eye on his necklace opened and showed a light purple before it faded into his chest and reappeared as a Tattoo on his left shoulder.

Marceline came back in the room and got his clothes and put them in the washing machine. She was about to add the detergent when she stopped and grabbed Finn's shirt. After what seemed like an internal struggle she took a deep sniff and got a glazed look in her eyes. She shook her head before putting it back and starting the washing machine. She flew back upstairs and looked into his bag and laid out some of his clothes he kept with him just in case. She flew downstairs and started playing one of her songs to calm herself down and not jump Finn in the shower.

Finn stepped out of the shower and saw that his clothes were laid out for him. He walked downstairs where Marceline was waiting for him. "Marcie where did you get these clothes?" He asked as he pointed at the red t-shirt he was currently wearing. He was also wearing a pair of black baggy jeans with his black shoes.

"Out of your bag." She said as she blushed at how sexy he looked. Finn raised an eyebrow as he didn't remember bringing or even owning these clothes but decided not to question further.

"Well thanks for letting me use your shower." Finn said before he realized he was talking to himself. After straining his ears a bit he heard the water running and assumed she was taking a shower. Finn laid down on the couch and was about to nap when he heard Marceline call out to him.

"Finn can you come up here?" Marceline called out nervously as she was about to put her plan into action. Finn walked into the room and looked around then decided to sit on the bed and wait for her. Marceline floated on the ceiling out of Finn's sight and closed the door. She floated down and landed in front of Finn who blushed and went still.

"Sorry Marcie, I'll wait until you are done dressing." He said getting up before Marceline pushed him back down. She gave him a confident smile that was betrayed by her intense blush that matched Finn's. She unwrapped her towel as her still wet hair fell onto her skin. Finn was fighting battle with himself not to look at her while she stood there naked.

"Like what you see?" She teased again as Finn gulped nervously. "Though now that I think about it, this is the second time that you have seen me naked huh?" She said making Finn's face shoot up.

"You know about that!?" He questioned loudly in disbelief. Marceline nodded then walked slowly up to Finn.

"Yeah and I think that it's only fair that I get to see you naked as well." She whispered softly into his ear making him stutter nervously and his swelling to come back with a vengeance. Marceline looked down and giggled. "Guess that they aren't baggy jeans anymore." She said as she grabbed the tent of Finn's pants who blushed deeper than thought possible.

Finn watched in disbelief as Marceline got on her knees in front of him. Finn's brain had shut down from the overload of emotions he felt and he was unable to fight back when Marceline was pulling down his pants. His brain restarted just as Marceline yanked his underwear down and was slapped in the face with his cock.

Marceline glared at Finn who chuckled sheepishly. Marceline rolled her eyes as she pulled the meat out of her face and slowly started stroking it. Finn's breath caught in his throat when she started pumping his length. Marceline stared at the meat in front of her slowly pulsed in her hands. She estimated it to be about 9 inches long and considering she could barely fit her hand around it had a considerable girth.

Finn had recovered from the shock of what his best female friend was doing and was about to tell her to stop when he felt something wet, trace along the bottom of his length. He looked down to see the red-eyed beauty licking him from bottom to top before she stuck the head in her mouth and started sucking. Finn let out a moan as Marceline stared him in the eyes as she started to move her head up and down his length while staring him in the eyes. Finn felt something coming and tried to hold it back but was unable when Marceline wrapped her tongue around his length.

Finn was positive if her mouth wasn't full she would have been smirking when he shuddered. Finn decided that he should get revenge so he grabbed the back of her head and shoved himself deep in her throat. Marceline's eyes widened when her nose suddenly came into contact with Finn's pelvis and felt herself getting wet just from blowing her best guy friend. She was content staying there despite the cock down her throat. Alas it was the first time Finn had experienced such a pleasure and thus felt what he was holding back rush forward and down Marceline's throat.

Marceline was surprised when Finn started cumming and tried to swallow his load but lost the battle after the third spurt. Finn pulled out and let out another two on Marceline's face. "Sorry Marcie, I thought it was finished." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He looked at Marceline who was using her fingers to scoop what seed landed on her face into her mouth.

"It's all right Finn, I should have expected it since it was our first time. Just give me a warning next time." She said making him nod before asking something.

"So… was that your umm.." He trailed off looking at something else making her giggle at his nature.

"Yes Finn that was my first time, and before you ask how I was so good at it let's just say I had a lot of Saturdays alone." She said with a slight chuckle as she looked as Finn got a goofy look on his face before getting a nosebleed. Marceline rolled her eyes at the boys actions then laid down on the bed signaling Finn to come closer with her finger.

Finn paused for a second as he wondered what to do before he felt a pull on his mind as his body went into auto pilot. He leaned forward and kissed Marceline's inner thigh trailing kisses all the way to her opening.

Marceline gasped when Finn kissed her thigh and let out a low moan when he gave her pussy a long lick. Form the video she watched beforehand the man instantly went to work pounding the woman into an orgasm so she was surprised at what Finn was doing. She was even more surprised when he stuck his tongue inside her pussy.

Finn licked the inside of her pussy and found that she tasted like a combination of strawberries and cherries. He chalked that up to her always drinking the color red but that was soon pushed back as he lapped at her juices as if he had been in a desert without water.

Marceline was in a clouded state of mind from the pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Finn's head to push him further inside her. She was breathing heavily from the things the blonde was doing between her legs. She felt something in her tighten so she pushed Finn further in. She was enjoying herself when his teeth grazed her clit and she felt the coil inside her snap making her scream as she experienced her first orgasm.

Finn yelled his surprise out which just vibrated inside Marceline. He tried to drink the fluids but it came so suddenly that he lost the battle. When he realized he was fighting a losing battle he tried to pull back only to find Marceline had locked her grip. Finn sat there waiting for Marceline to come down from her orgasm, eating her out while he waited. Marceline unlocked her legs panting when Finn rose up with her juices dripping from his face.

"I guess we are even then." He said in a joking manner as Marceline gave him a lusty smile.

"Yeah but now we are on to the real thing. Get over here Finn; I want to feel you inside me." She said seductively making Finn grow uncomfortably hard.

"Marceline, are you sure about this? Finn inquired.

"I'm sure Finn. It took me a long time to realize this, but, I love you. I know that when you might not and when you get back to the Candy Kingdom that there will be other girls wanting you. But I want to have you first, who knows I might even share you." Marceline finished with a flirty wink.

"Well let's enjoy the time we have then." He finished a silly grin as she got up off him so he could take the time to wipe his face clean of her juices. Once he was finished, Marceline grabbed him and pushed Finn's back onto the bed.

Once Finn was on his back Marceline slowly sat down on top of him and lined up his cock in her pussy. "Finn I want this so much. Please Finn let's make love." said Marceline as she slipped the head of his cock in her pussy and slammed herself down on his cock. Having broken her hymen years ago during a fight with her dad, she barely felt the pain.

Marceline started a steady rhythm of up and downs while Finn palmed her plump ass. "Finn, more! Oh God, ah, ah, Oh God my pussy's on fire! Finn, fuck me. Oh God! Ah, ah, more! Touch my breasts; they want to feel your touch." Marceline started to shout between pants.

Finn grabbed one breast and started to suck on her nipple. He grabbed her other breast with his free hand and started pinching the nipple. "Marceline you're so fucking tight. Faster, I can feel your hot pussy. I want you to cum all over my cock. Finn managed to say before he grabbed her ass and started bouncing it faster, thrusting up at the same time.

"Finn more! I'm almost there! Your cock feels so good! Fuck my pussy harder. I'm almost there! Hurry Finn! Oh God. Deeper! Ah, ah, ah, Oh God! I'm Cumming! Shouted Marceline as she had the hardest orgasm of her life. Finn gave a few more quick thrusts as he bottomed out inside her and released his load into her waiting womb, extending Marceline's orgasm a few more seconds.

"That felt so good Marceline. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did?" Said a grinning Finn as Marceline nodded happily. Finn switched now Marceline was on the bottom and Finn was on the top.

"More. Fuck me more! I'll do anything you want. Just fuck my pussy raw!" Shouted Marceline as she felt Finn plowing her pussy, still dripping with both their love juices. Finn then grabbed her waist and rammed his cock in her pussy, hammering away at full speed.

"Marceline your pussy is so good! I can't stop. Your just too sexy." said Finn as he slammed in and out of her pussy.

"Finn more, faster, harder! Oh, ah, ah. fuck me, fuck me rough! Oh God faster!" She was openly screaming at this point. She grabbed the side of the bed so Finn could fuck her faster. "Finn fuck me till until I can't fill my legs! Oh God! Cum in me! Fill me to the brim!"

"Marceline I going to cum." grunted Finn.

Me too. let's cum together." Moaned out Marceline as they both came. Finn emptied his seed into her again until he felt it spilling out of her pussy before he pulled out.

"Wanna go again?" Finn asked as he sat back panting. Marceline thought for a second before shaking her head.

"As much as I would love for you to pound my pussy again, I can't feel my legs and Bonnie said she needed both of us tomorrow so we should get some sleep." She said as she laid down as Finn laid next to her. Finn pulled the cover over them both and inserted his cock into her pussy so he could spoon her as they slept.

"Hey Mar, did you mean what you said before?" Finn asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Marceline put her head on Finn's chest and started drawing circle on it.

"About what?"

"When you said you loved me." He said as they both blushed. They sat in silence for a while and Marceline shyly nodded. Finn would have missed her reply if she wasn't on his chest. Finn sighed happily and wrapped an arm around her before kissing her forehead. "Then would you be my girlfriend?" He asked before her head shot up.

"What!" She almost yelled in surprise. She had confessed earlier but she thought he might forget about it.

"Well you said that I might get a lot of attention when I get back to the kingdom, and I was thinking… The way I felt about PB isn't the way I feel about you. With her I feel like I had to force everything but with you it just feels…" He paused trying to find the word.

"Right?" Marceline finished for him as he nodded. "She smiled happily and laid in his chest again. "Yeah Finn, I'll date you." She said as they both fell asleep. When they had both fallen asleep the purple ink on Finn's shoulder swirled down his arm. With the disappearance of the light the room feel dark.

* * *

**AFW: Hope you guys enjoy... Marceline.**

**Marceline: You got it Foxy, Don't forget to read and review what you liked and hated.**

**Finn: And PLEASE don't just review about who you want me to bone next.**


End file.
